Lit the Fuse and Missed the Candle
by FallingforWerewolves
Summary: Hamilton has a rather disturbing dream, Ian and Evan are agreeing on something and Jonah mentions vampire bunnies from Mars?  In two words: Extreme insanity.


**A/N: This was intended to be kind of drama-y, but turned more humorous as I worte it. I just let this one write itself, so pardon me for the absolute wackiness.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I really don't wanna do this. Ally, do it for me.**

**Ally (My little demon, I mean sister): Fine. My dork of a sister doesn't own anything. She needs to ge a life! It's always 39 Clues this, Big Time Rush that and now she's addicted to Fan Fiction!**

**Me: And that, is what I have to live with everyday.**

* * *

><p>He was on top. And he liked it. The whole world was at his hands now.<p>

Dan was shell shocked. He had thought that if they had made an alliance that they would've become good friends.

_Dream on._

Amy was frightened. Sure he had rescued her from sharks, but that was only so he could spite the Lucians.

Alistair was dead. He had watched as Alistair was blown to bits with the truck he had been sitting in.

Jonah had been knocked down a peg, as the twerp so rightfully deserved. Madison and Reagan were scared of him, for he was now crueller than the Cobras who were staring at him with loathing. The Starling twins wouldn't look at him at all.

But Sinead did. She looked at him and he saw...

* * *

><p>Hamilton sat bolt upright in bed, panting and sweating. Nobody could sweat like a Holt, hence the soaking sheets and the hair matted on his forehead. He groaned. The Dream was back; his own personal hell alive and in colour.<p>

Right after the end of the clue hunt, Hamilton started wondering how things would've turned out differently if such and such happened. Like, what if the fire at Grace's Mansion and the Franklin Institute explosion were just the beginning? What if he had done things like that the entirety of the hunt? Would he have made an alliance with Amy and Dan? Would he have stepped in and help save Alistair back in Africa? What if he had taken the serum?

The Dream struck for the first time that night. He had been lucky tonight in getting the abridged version, but the first time he saw the whole thing. Gun shots, blood, fire, explosions, screaming...

Hamilton had woken up to screaming, not realizing it was himself until Madison came into his room with a pillow on her head and yelled "Shut up already! Some people are trying to sleep!"

It must have been one loud scream. It took a lot to wake up a Holt.

He hadn't had the dream for a year or so. Why would it come back now?

His mind played through the events of the day, ending with the explosion at the DeOssie factory that he blamed himself to have cause because of trying to get some food out of the vending machine.

*Epic facepalm*

_Perfect_, he thought,_ that's the second explosion Sinead's been in and both times it's been my fault._

Hamilton got out of bed and got dressed. He was going to do what he always did when he was stressed. Rock climbing.

* * *

><p><em>Scratch that<em>, Hamilton's mental voice piped up. There weren't any rocks to climb. In fact, the only rock had been a pebble which he had stepped on and crushed.

But not all hope was lost. There was a colossally massive tree up ahead. He settled for that.

The rough bark was scraping his hands as he tugged himself up the trunk. Once he reached the sturdier branches, he swung from them, continuing up and up until he reached the top. It had probably taken him about five minutes at most. He sat on one of the tree branches with his back against the trunk and closed his eyes.

"May I ask why you are in a tree?"

Hamilton opened an eye and looked down to see (surprise, surprise) Sinead Starling looking up at him with crossed arms and a raised eyebrow. She looked confident; the complete opposite of The Dream.

He shrugged in reply. "Bad dream, so I came out to get some air. What about you? What made the illustrious Sinead Starling decide to come out here at," he glanced at his wrist before remembering that he hadn't brought his watch with him, "whatever time it is?"

Sinead chuckled and started to climb the tree. She scaled it almost as quickly as he had minutes before her.

"When did _you_ get so fast?" he asked as she sat down next to him.

"The Tomas aren't the only ones who undergo serious training, Hamilton. Besides, Amy and I had been doing some more training during the past year."

She had surprised him by using his first name. It was usually "Holt", or "Tomas", or "Bear in the Big Blue House" (which she and Cobra had come up with after Sinead had fixed an old TV that would only get a kids channel) which was the favourite amongst them all, except for Hamilton.

"So," she said, getting back on topic. "What's this dream you were talking about?"

Hamilton told her most of it, leaving out the gory details.

"Then after the explosion at the DeOssie factory, The Dream must have decided that it was time to pay me a visit because The Dream had come into existence when I started thinking about the explosion at the Franklin Institute-"

"Can't we have one conversation without one of us bringing that up?" Sinead asked in exasperation.

"'sunforgivablebutit'sdrivingmecrazythatIcan'-"

He was cut off by her lips on his. It was a short kiss, only a few seconds long, but it shut him up. Sinead pulled away, giving him a small smile before descending the tree.

_What was that? A kiss, you idiot! Yeah, but that was Sinead Starling, right? Unless you know any other girls named Sinead. Does she like me? I don't know. Do I like her? Who am I even talking to?_

Hamilton admitted to himself that he might be going somewhat insane.

* * *

><p>He walked into the Comm. Centre the next morning to find Kabra and Tolliver arguing <em>again<em>.

Ian looked up at him. "Oh good. Let's ask Hamilton then." Ian turned a murderous glare at Hamilton, warning that he'd better answer this question correctly. "Do I have a snooty accent?"

Before he knew it, Hamilton was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off, while Ian and Evan just watched.

"He's completely mad," Ian commented.

"Certifiably bonkers," Evan agreed.

"Gone around the bank."

"It was nice knowing him."

Jonah walked in to see Ian and Evan agreeing and Hamilton rolling around laughing.

"This is scarier than vampire bunnies from Mars, yo," he commented.

They all just stared at him for a moment before they all started laughing, except for Jonah, who had the confused "What did I say?" look on his face.

Sinead walked in to find them like this. She rolled her eyes and said "Why do I feel like I'm running a daycare?"

Hamilton grinned up at her for his position on the floor. "Because we're a pack of wild boys."

Ian rolled his eyes. "Well, at least you've got Hamilton tamed."

Sinead appeared unfazed, which is more than what could be said for Hamilton.

"What do you mean?" She asked Ian, shooting daggers his way.

Ian smirked. "I saw you two. Thanks to a window, night vision goggles and the fact that it was the tree right outside my window."

Evan raised an eyebrow, like Ian usually did. "What's going on you two?"

"Yeah, man," Jonah agreed. "I'm picking up some serious drama vibes from the both of you."

"Shut up and get to work," Sinead snapped.

They were all completely insane. But they were Cahills, so what could you do?

* * *

><p><strong>*Awkward silence* This is what happens when I'm bored in Science class.<strong>

**Anyway, review please! And please don't hate! I didn't sleep at all last night and my messed up brain came up with this earlier today. So... yeah.**

**So while I wait for more insperastion to hit me, I'll be listening to Simon Curtis. Actually, the title of the story is from one of his songs. Super Psycho Love. Yeah, that one.**

**I am as weird as this makes you think I am. Just a little thing I do. :) (Little Animaniacs reference there)**


End file.
